Fluorinated poly(ether)s (FPEs) are a unique class of chemically inert, low modulus materials that have characteristically high oxygen permeability. FPEs functionalized with polymerizable methacrylate end-groups have been pursued for use in contact lens materials to take advantage of the high Dk but have not been incorporated into a commercial lens presumably due to the very hydrophobic nature of the fluorinated backbone and resulting incompatibility with other monomers and/or additives resulting in a non-wetting, uncomfortable lens.
The present invention provides novel fluorinated polyethers chemically modified such that the end-groups contain hydrophilic, ionic polymerizable groups. The ionic groups will impart hydrophilicity to the FPE and dramatically improve compatibility with additional hydrophilic monomers and other additives, increase the water contents from traditional fluorinated materials, and therefore result in a lens with both the comfort of a traditional hydrogel and the oxygen permeability of a fluorinated material.